Kamen Rider OOO: Rebirth
by maxpower02
Summary: After a freak lightning storm gave life to evil creatures called the Greeed, a backpacker was chosen by a mysterious arm to save the world from the Greeed and their Yummy monsters, as the armored hero Kamen Rider OOO!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, Toei does.**

**Kamen Rider OOO: Rebirth**

**A Max Power Productions Fanfic**

**Episode 1: The Mysterious Arm, The Mysterious Medals, and The Monsters of Desire**

**Kougami Natural History Museum, 11.30pm**

A huge storm is brewing through Tokyo, just as a Hino truck approaches the newly opened Kougami Natural History Museum, just half an hour from midnight. The truck is carrying a vital cargo, a mysterious plaque retrieved from a recent archeological expedition to Papua New Guinea. The plaque, believed to date way back before the first humans started to appear, might be a clue to tell where did humans come from, and possibly might shatter the widely believed theory of humans coming from Africa.

"Alright, back it up!" a security guard said as the truck backs itself against the museum's cargo bay. Two more security guards then opened the truck's door and slowly pulled out the huge plaque.

"Careful! That thing's around a million years old, and we don't want to break it!" the security guard yelled to his partners, who immediately and carefully extracts the plaque from the truck, before bringing it into a waiting pedestal inside the cargo bay.

As the truck drove off, the security guards stare the plaque, immense awe could be seen from their eyes.

"Now, that's a good loking plaque!" one of the security guards said with admiration, with this two friends nodding in agreement. Unknown to them, a huge storm cloud forms over the museum, preparing to launch the mother of all lighting strikes.

"OK, boys, let's get some Zs and move this plaque into the museum first thing in the morning!" the first security guard said, yawning.

As the three security guards retreated to their quarters to get some decent sleep, the storm cloud over the museum launches a huge lighting bolt into the museum, striking the cargo bay roof and blasting the plaque with a huge jolt of electricity. The result? A huge hole in the cargo bay roof and the plaque was now heavily charred, collapsing from the pedestal with a loud thud.

"What was that?" the other security guard asked. The three rushes over to the cargo bay, where they were greeted with a shocking sight: the plaque was spewing metallic coins. The coins were mostly silver, but there are ones that are colored red, green, blue, yellow, and grey.

"What the hell?" the security guards asked in unison.

Suddenly some of the red coins, along with a few silver ones, started to form an arm. The coins then materialized, forming a red, bird-themed arm, with wing-like flaps on it. The hand was scaled with black nails, and some rings are seen in the finger. At the same time, the green, blue, yellow, and grey coins also absorbs a number of silver coins, but this time forming humanoid beings. The green coins forms a humanoid insect, the blue coins forms a humanoid fish, the yellow coins forms a humanoid cat, while the grey coins forms a humanoid elephant.

"Holy shit!" one of the security guards shouted, "Someone call the Motorcycle Brigade!"

The other security guard ran up to the telephone as his friends fended off the wild coins. The positions of the humanoid coin beings were a bit separated from the disembodied arm, as they were busy approaching the security guards. The arm then suddenly saw the coins beginning to form mummified flesh on the humanoid beings. Seeing the opportunity, the arm took some red coins, as well as a green coin, a blue coin, a grey coin, and a yellow coin, before climbing up a nearby balcony and flew out of the museum. In the commotion, the arm accidentally drops one of its red coins on the ground, but the arm was already in a hurry that it didn't notice the missing coin.

A few moments later, several black motorcycles ripped the rainy street of Tokyo, racing towards the Kougami Natural History Museum. This is the Ride Vendor 1st Squad Motorcycle Brigade, an elite task force of motorcyclists with the sole purpose of protecting the assets of Kougami Foundation, the owner of the museum. When the motorcycles arrived at the museum, the riders gasped in shock. Most of the windows are now shattered, the walls are now full of holes, and blood can be clearly seen painted around the museum. Suddenly the doors bursts open and four humanoid beings walked out from the museum, the insect humanoid dragging two human corpses, while the cat humanoid is holding another.

One of the motorcyclists, apparently the leader, picked up his radio and contacted his boss, "This is Shintaro Goto from the 1st Squad Motorcycle Brigade, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," said a rather serious voice from the radio.

"The Medals has been awakened and there are three casualties. Orders?" Shintaro asked.

"Kill them all," the voice said.

"Alright," Shintaro said as he places his radio back in his belt, before picking up a bazooka, his men following. They immediately fired their bazookas, but the humanoid beings saw the attacks and threw the three corpses at the direction, while at the same time reverting back into their coin state, leaving the bazooka blasts to incinerate the thrown corpses.

"Everyone, split into four platoons and chase those Medals!" Shintaro commanded.

The first platoon manages to corner the first coin cloud at an abandoned construction site, where the coin cloud reforms itself into the insect humanoid. It was mainly black and green, with some details in the torso area, giving it a muscular look. A yellow circle is clearly seen on the humanoid's chest. Two, grasshopper-like anntennaes sprouted from the humanoid's shoulders, while black armor covers the humanoid's arms, complete with a pair of spikes jutting out from the humanoid's right wrists. It has a round head, with a long, green, visor and a silver, mandible-like mouthplate. Two, stag beetle horns completed the insect humanoid's look. However, brown and white bandages adorns the humanoid's legs, suggesting that there was no armor covering the leg area.

The two motorcyclists that made the first platoon aimed their machine guns and open fire, but the insect humanoid easily jumped through the attacks, like a grasshopper, before proceeding to land behind the motorcyclists. The motorcyclists, unprepared for a sneak attack, were quickly disarmed and killed by their own machine guns. The insect humanoid also aimed for the motorcycles' gas tanks, blowing them up just as the humanoid disposes the machine guns away and walked out from the scene, with a hint of smugness on it's face.

The second platoon, also consisting of two motorcyclists, are just about to enter a tunnel when a huge blast of water literally threw them off their motorcycles. Walking out of the tunnel is a blue, female, fish humanoid, with a helmet that seems like a cross between the heads of a shark and a whale. A dark blue cape flowed from the humanoid's back, giving it a regal appearance. Her feet were covered with black, high-heel boots. Like the insect humanoid, the fish humanoid also has something missing; her torso and arms were covered with black and brown bandages, not armor. She has blue eyes and a silver face. Giggling, the fish humanoid extends her right arm yet again and blasted a powerful jet of water from her right palm, this time it's so strong that it literally lifted the downed motorcyclists to the air, and when the fish humanoid deactivates her water stream, the motorcyclists were slammed to the ground. They were killed instantly when they impacted with the ground. The fish humanoid, pleased with her work, left the scene.

Meanwhile, an elephant humanoid had just reformed himself in the middle of a local park. Like the fish humanoid, it's arms and chest were covered with brown bandages, indicating that it also has some missing parts. It's legs were covered with heavy, grey armor, suggesting that the elephant humanoid has immense strength. It's head was covered in a helmet that resembles an elephant's head, with two, small tusks. It has a small, black visor, as well as a small horn in his forehead, resembling a rhinoceros'. The humanoid's trunk was short, almost resembling a pig's nose. As it saw the motorcycles approaching him, the elephant humanoid gave out a rather dumb smile, before lifting his right fist and slamming it to the ground just as the motorcycles approaches him, creating a huge fissure that traps and kills the motorcyclists. The elephant humanoid, seeing the destruction that it caused, scratches his head like a monkey before walking away, apparently humming about something as his saliva dropped to the ground, dripping from his mouth.

A cat humanoid, formed by the yellow coins, watches as three motorcycles were approaching his hideout, a large tree in a 4-way intersection. The cat humanoid was metallic yellow in color, with a metallic black face, as well as dark yellow cords that acted as the humanoid's dreadlocks. The humanoid's lower jaw was made of silver metal, while the creature's chest was covered with black armor with a yellow orb in the centre. Black gauntlets adorn the humanoid's arms, which ended with sharp, metallic claws. Like its comerades, it also has parts that aren't covered in armor, the legs to be exact, as it was only covered in white bandages.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Shintaro stops his motorcycle, allowing his comerades to have the attacking headstart as they fired their machine guns at the tree. Seeing that the motorcyclists are going for the offensive, the cat humanoid leaped from the tree and started to spin in mid-air, forming a yellowish tornado. The tornado literally deflects the motorcyclists' attacks, before sucking the motorcycles along with it's riders in, and throwing out the motorcycle parts, along with a few severed body parts. Shintaro watches this in horror from the distance, as the cat humanoid gleefully stops his attack and leaped away from the scene. The young man took out his radio again.

"Sir, the entire squadron has been eliminated. The Greeed are now nowhere to be seen," Shintaro reports.

"Understood. Please go back to base," the voice from the radio said.

"Roger!" Shintaro said as he places his radio back in his belt and rides off with his motorcycle.

**Kougami Foundation HQ, 3.30am**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," a middle aged man with black hair in a red suit and a brown apron sang as he takes out a chocholate cake from a microwave. An old gramophone, playing the "Happy Birthday" tune, can be heard in the background. The man then took out a can of whipped cream and began to decorate the cake, before using vanilla icing to write "Happy Birthday Greeed!" on the cake. The man was inside a skyrise building, on the top floor to be exact, and was surrounded by comfortable and not to mention expensive furniture. "Happy birthday...Greeed," the man continues to sing. Suddenly a young woman, wearing a frilly orange outfit, came into the man's office.

"Ah, Satonaka-san! You're here. Please taste this cake for me," the man said.

"Okay, Kougami-san," Satonaka, the woman, said, as she takes out a silver spoon from the office cabinet and scoops a small piece of the cake, and eats it. "Too much whipped cream," Satonaka said.

"I see," Kougami said, "It seems that the Greeed are unleashed again."

"But how come?" Satonaka asked.

"Apparently the plaque that was their tomb was strucked by lightning...and haven't you read Frankenstien yet? A very strong lightning can revive any living creature, small or big," Kougami explains. He then walked towards the window of his office overlooking Tokyo, while holding his plate of cake.

"I hope someone could stop those Greeeds again," Kougami said, looking at the flickering lights of the skyscrapers near the Kougami Foundation HQ.

**Park near the Kougami Natural History Museum, 3.05am**

The four humanoid beings, now known as Greeeds, are now gathered around a now dead water fountain. Four banners, colored green, yellow, blue, and grey, adorn the trees around the water fountain, which indicates that the Greeed are in the area. The four beings are just walking around the water fountain when suddenly the elephant humanoid felt that something was wrong about him.

"Me...cold...no...armor...body...feels...weird," the elephant Greeed said.

His three comerades immediately realized that their somewhat idiotic comerade was right; they have missing parts of armor on their bodies.

"Damn, it seems that we're lacking some Medals, Core Medals to be exact," the fish Greeed said.

"Well, where the hell are our Core Medals?" the insect Greeed asked, rather unpleased.

"I saw Ankh took them when we're fighting those security guards," the cat Greeed said, his tone seems to be relaxed and controlled.

"Ankh?" the elephant Greeed asked.

"What a fool. Does he realize that he's slowly killing us?" the fish Greeed stated.

"That son of a bitch," the insect Greeed swore, slamming his fist against a nearby tree.

"So, what are we going to do?" the cat Greeed asked, which is rather unnecessary because he knows the answer already.

"What are we going to do? We are going to find Ankh and open his guts out!" the insect Greeed yelled.

"And how are we going to do that? We're not in full power, you know," the fish Greeed said, knowing that the four of them can't hunt Ankh by themselves.

"By doing this!" the insect Greeed stabs his right hand into the fish Greeed's abdomen, taking out a silver coin which has an X on one side and a picture of an anglerfish on the other side.

"What the f**k are you doing, Uva?" the fish Greeed asked, angrily as she covers the wound in her abdomen caused by Uva (the insect Greeed) taking out the silver anglerfish coin from her. The fish Greeed rarely swore or lash out in anger, but in this case, Uva has gone too far.

"Mezool, since we're following the code of gentlemanhood here, it's **YOUR** duty to make us a decent Yummy that could find Ankh and take those Core Medals from him! Here! Find us a suitable host for this Yummy!" Uva said, giving the silver coin to Mezool, the fish Greeed.

Mezool gave out a slight grumble as she stormed out from the area, with the cat Greeed smirking evilly, the elephant Greeed clapping his hands like a toddler, and Uva sniggering. At the same time, the blue banner which represents Mezool furled up and vanished.

"Gentlemen, it seems that our plan is going smoothly," Uva said, rather proudly.

**Kougami Natural History Museum, 7am**

A crowd began to assemble in front of the Kougami Natural History Museum, as the police are cleaning up the mess that the Greeed had caused last night. Some sanitation workers are seen cleaning the streets from the leaves that the storm had brought in last night. Near the museum, two plastic cocoons are seen lying down on the sidewalk. One cocoon was lying on a bench, while the other one was lying under the bench. A red coin can be seen on top of the cocoon lying on the bench. Suddenly, the cocoon lying under the bench began to move and a human head poked out of the cocoon, as the human struggles to get out of the cocoon, which turns out to be a plastic sleeping bag. The human was male, around 24 years old, with messy black hair. He is wearing a yellow shirt with green training pants, as well as black sneakers. As he jumped out from his wet sleeping bag, he poked the sleeping bag that was lying on the bench.

"Yo, Asuka, wakey wakey!" the man said.

"What is it, Takeshi?" Asuka asked as he poked his head from his sleeping bag, revealing a young man around 21 years old, with spiky black hair. He then opens his wet sleeping bag and jumps out of it, revealing that Asuka was wearing a blue jumper with black jeans, as well as blue sneakers.

Asuka's full name was Asuka Matsuyama, while Takeshi's full name was Takeshi Matsuyama, Asuka's older brother. The Matsuyama siblings are backpackers from Nagasaki seeking to have a backpacker's adventure all the way to Tokyo. That means no plane, just taking the journey by train, bus, and on foot, along with a limited budget that prohibits them from staying in hotels.

"It's morning already. Time to enjoy Tokyo," Takeshi said.

"But Oni-san, it's still cold from yesterday's rain," Asuka complains.

"Yeah, I know, but you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm," Takeshi said, folding his sleeping bag.

"Alright, alright, if you're so excited to go sight-seeing," Asuka said, folding his own sleeping bed, "Man, yesterday's rain was the worst! My sleeping bag's soaked!"

"Mine too. Maybe we shouldn't put our sleeping bags to our backpacks first," Takeshi said.

"Agreed," Asuka concluded.

**CLANG!**

Suddenly a red coin fell down near Asuka's right foot, which he instinctively picks up. The coin has a yellow outline with a red centre, complete with a picture of a hawk on it. The coin was a bit bigger then your average Yen coin.

"What is this?" Asuka asked as he gazed at the coin.

"Hey, are you going or what?" Takeshi asked as he picked up his backpack from behind the bench.

"Alright, I'm going already!" Asuka said as he took the coin and tucks the coin into his jeans pocket. He then picked up his backpack and rushes off to catch up with his brother.

Meanwhile, unknown to the Matsuyama siblings, the arm from last night crawled up a nearby tree and saw Asuka picking up the red coin.

"That coin...it's **mine**!" the arm growled angrily.

**Shibuya Station, 7.10am**

A young woman, around her early twenties, is busy texting while sitting under the legendary Hachiko statue at Shibuya Station. She has black hair that was tied into two ponytails, as well as a pair of glasses. The woman was wearing a white business suit as well as a black skirt, complete with red high heel boots. The woman was so busy texting, that she didn't notice a bunch of coins forming behind the Hachiko statue, materializing into Mezool.

"Ah, the Yummy host is getting closer," Mezool said, as she walked over towards the texting woman. The fish Greeed watched as the woman texted and texted, the woman's phone constantly beeped as a new message gets into the phone. Mezool got a little impatient and grabbed the phone and takes it from the woman.

"Hey! That's mi...AAAAARGH!" the woman screamed at the sight of a fish monster holding her phone.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," Mezool said, in her usual calm manner.

"Wh...who are y...you?" the woman asked, obviously terrified.

"I'm Mezool of the Greeed, and you must be a certain Miss Airi Sato," Mezool answered, still in her calm manner.

"How come you know my name?" Airi asked, still terrified.

"Let's just say that I'm a people person and I know everyone that lives in this area," Mezool said, smiling.

Airi still shook with fear as Mezool pulls out her silver anglerfish coin.

"Don't be afraid," Mezool said, "In fact, I will fulfill every desire that you have."

"Fulfill...my desire?" Airi asked, confusion and fear can be heard in her voice.

"That's right. Now hold still," Mezool said as she approaches Airi. A coin slot suddenly appears on Airi's forehead, which resembles a slot in a vending machine. Mezool calmfully popped the coin inside the slot and watches as the slot disappears. Instantly Airi froze up, a blue and black void opens up in her back, which shot out something that looked like a large egg sac, which sticks itself into a nearby park bench.

"Now, that wasn't very bad, was it?" Mezool asked as Airi stood up, having a zombified look in her face. "Now, enjoy your texting! Ta-ta!" Mezool said as she gives Airi's phone back and walked away, dissolving into a cloud of coins as she passes the Hachiko statue. Airi suddenly walked up to a vacant park bench, which is located just next to the bench where the egg sac was sticking, sat on the bench, and started texting furiously.

**Shibuya Park, 7.50am**

After a few minutes of walking, the Matsuyama siblings arrived at a park in the Shibuya district, and decided to have a rest there. As Takeshi refills his canteen with water at a nearby water spout, Asuka admires the strange red coin from earlier that day. He gazes at the hawk pattern in the middle of the coin, which somehow represents power and freedom with it's spread wings.

"Nice...I wonder can it get me a nice can of soda?" Asuka asks himself as he walked over to a nearby Coca Cola vending machine. But alas, he tripped on a rock and fell down, the coin rolling down towards the vending machine, and vanishes under the vending machine.

"No, no, this couldn't be happening!" Asuka said as he rushes towards the vending machine, kneeling down as he tries to grab the coin from under the vending machine. He was hoping that behind the vending machine wasn't a storm drain, because if the coin was inside a storm drain, he couldn't have the coin back.

"Come on! Come on!" Asuka said to himself, as his arm reaches for the coin underneath the vending machine.

At the same time, a nearby toilet door opens and a young woman steps out. She is around 21 years old, roughly the same age as Asuka, with long, brown hair, and wearing a brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt. The woman was wearing blue jeans and black sneakers. The woman saw Asuka trying to grab the coin from the vending machine.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked as she approaches Asuka.

"My coin...it's under this damn vending machine," Asuka answered.

"Piece of cake," the woman said, and she easily lifts the vending machine with ease, despite having a slim figure.

"Holy shit," Asuka swore in his head as he saw the woman lifting the vending machine.

"There's your coin," the woman said as she saw the red coin revealing itself from underneath the vending machine.

"Thanks," Asuka said, grabbing the coin as the woman places back the vending machine.

"Don't mention it," the woman said, smiling, "May I know your name?"

"Asuka Matsuyama. Yours?" Asuka asked back.

"Karin Mizuhara. It's very nice to see you," Karin, the young woman, said.

"Thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you," Asuka said.

"And thank you for taking that coin for me!"

Asuka and Karin both searched for the source of the voice, only to find the voice coming from a disembodied red arm floating towards them. Karin instantly screamed and fled in fear, as Asuka slowly backs away from the arm.

"Please, don't rob me! What do you want?" Asuka asked as the arm pinned him to a nearby wall.

"I want that red coin," the arm said, "And I would kill to have it back!"

"Over my dead body!" Asuka yelled as he swatted the arm away and ran towards his brother, who is waiting for him near a park bench.

"That...hurts," the arm said as it was knocked down to the ground, before floating back and chases Asuka.

"Hey, what wrong with you?" Takeshi asked as Asuka grabbed his backpack and fled from the scene. Then Takeshi saw what causes his brother to run in fear. The disembodied arm was chasing Asuka! Instantly Takeshi grabbed his backpack and ran alongside his brother.

"What is that?" Takeshi asked Asuka.

"I don't know! It suddenly appeared to me when I was using this coin to buy a drink at a vending machine!" Asuka answered, showing his brother the red coin.

"Idiot! That is not a standard Yen coin! Even without the arm you'll run away because the vending machine will kill you!" Takeshi shouted, giving his brother a punch to the shoulder.

"Can we just focus and get rid of the arm chasing us?" Asuka asked.

"Give my Core Medal back!" the arm shouted as it chases the siblings.

**Shibuya Station, 8am**

The egg sac next to Airi is rapidly growing everytime Airi had successfully sent a text message. Suddenly, three, small, blue eggs, bigger then the rest of the eggs, drops out from the sac, growing rapidly as they touch the ground. The eggs immediately broke out, revealing three, anglerfish humanoids. The anglerfish humanoids are all blue in color, with their lower jaws lightly longer than their upper jaws, adorned with white, knife-like teeth. The eyes of the anglerfish humanoids are in a dull, emotionless grey, while on their necks are golden, spiked collars. Blue medals dangle from the humanoids' small ears. Large, sail-like black dorsal fins are seen on the anglerfish humanoids' necks. Black webbings adore the humanoids' fingers and toes. The traditional "fishing bait" that all anglerfishes have are also present on these anglerfish humanoids. In fact, the "fishing bait," located on the foreheads of the anglerfish humanoids, are what identifies one anglerfish humanoid with the other. The first anglerfish humanoid has a red colored bait, the second one has a green colored bait, while the last one has a yellow colored bait. As a final touch, all three anglerfish humanoids are wearing some kind of metallic skirtings, which resembles the skirtings of a Roman warrior. The metallic skirtings has blue medals embbeded on it.

"Let's find that son of a bitch Ankh," the red-baited anglerfish humanoid said.

"And take those Core Medals back to our master," the green-baited anglerfish humanoid replied.

"Don't forget our mission to keep our master healthy by doing some havoc," the yellow-baited anglerfish humanoid completed.

The three anglerfish humanoids then ran out of the scene, leaving Airi with her mobile phone, still busy texting, which allowed the egg sac next to her to grow rapidly.

**Shibuya Park, 8.05am**

The three anglerfish humanoids have arrived at a nearby park and they had already starting to cause some havoc by killing people by grabbing them and tearing them to pieces. The anglerfish humanoids also slice down trees with their sharp, metallic claws, and destroy rubbish bins by biting into the metallic objects using the anglerfish humanoids' strong jaws. As they enjoyed the resulting chaos, the green-baited anglerfish humanoid suddenly sniffed the air. His comerades, still bloddied after brutally killing a pair of pedestrians, walked over to their friend.

"What is it?" the red-baited anglerfish humanoid asked.

"There," the green-baited anglerfish humanoid said as he pointed to an area of the park, "I think Ankh is there."

"Let's go then," the red-baited anglerfish humanoid said, and after that, the three of them walked over to the area that the green-baited anglerfish humanoid had pointed.

Meanwhile, the Matsuyama siblings are still being chased by the disembodied arm, when suddenly they heard screams. Suddenly, the arm chasing them halted.

"Yummy," the arm said as it floated away towards the source of the screams.

"What the hell is that arm saying?" Takeshi asked.

Takeshi's question was answered when he and his brother silently followed the arm, leading them to a chaotic area of the park. The green grass were red because of blood, some of the victims were crawling on the ground, screaming. The rubbish bins in the area are all being munched, as well as some trees are now no longer standing.

"What happened here?" Asuka asked his brother.

"I don't know," Takeshi said. Suddenly Takeshi saw the arm turned left, pointing at something. The siblings looked at the direction of the arm, and saw three anglerfish humanoids walking towards them.

"You see those guys over there?" the arm asked the Matsuyama siblings, apparently aware that they have followed it, "Those are Yummies, creatures fueled by human desires."

The three Anglerfish Yummies approaches the disembodied arm and the Matsuyama siblings, the red-baited one shouted, "Ankh! Hand over those Core Medals!"

"Not when this arm can move!" Ankh, the arm, retaliated, his hand forming a fist.

"What can you do?" the green-baited Anglerfish Yummy taunted, "You're just an arm!"

"Don't care!" the yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummy shouted, "Let's just tore that arm to pieces!"

The three Anglerfish Yummies rushes over towards Ankh, their claws geared for attack. At the same moment, Ankh charges towards the Yummies. Realizing that Ankh might need assistance, Takeshi decided to took of his shirt, gave out a primal roar, before rushing over towards the advancing monsters.

"Oni-san! Are you insane?" Asuka asked in shock.

Takeshi stopped, looked towards his brother, and said, "This is what brothers do, Asuka," before continuing his charge. Takeshi saw Ankh and leaped over him, his left leg stomping Ankh as he gained momentum to launch a bicycle kick at the green-baited Anglerfish Yummy.

"Oh, great! An insane man just stepped on me!" Ankh said, rather displeased as Asuka picked him up and took him away, despite Ankh's struggles.

In a rather unfair three against one fight, Takeshi was struggling against the Anglerfish Yummies, as Takeshi's punches couldn't do anything to make a scratch on the Yummies' skin. Instead, Takeshi was heavily bleeding from the scars made by the Anglerfish Yummies on his skin. Refusing to give up, the older Matsuyama jumped into the air and gave the yellow-baited and the green-baited Anglerfish Yummies powerful kicks to the foreheads, one for each Yummy. But Takeshi wasn't expecting a counterattack from the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy, who jumped and grabbed Takeshi in mid-air and slams the human to the ground.

"Pathetic. Is this the best that humans can give?" the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy said as he kicked Takeshi's stomach as he tried to get up, blood shooting from the man's mouth each time the Yummy kicked the stomach. The red-baited Anglerfish Yummy then proceeds to lift Takeshi by grabbing the man's neck, blood drizzling from the puncture wounds caused by the Yummy's sharp nails, before proceeding to drag Takeshi on the ground. Sounds of bones being cracked can be clearly heard as Takeshi grunts in agonizing pain, just as the green-baited and yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummies approached their comerade and grabbed Takeshi by the arms and picked him up.

"Oni-san!" Asuka shouted, not prepared for the gruesome scene to come.

"What a fool, trying to take on the Yummies as a human," Ankh mumbled.

The red-baited Anglerfish Yummy approaches his comerades, with the green-baited Anglerfish Yummy grabbing Takeshi's right arm and the yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummy grabbing the young man's left arm.

"This'll end your resistance," the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy said, before proceeding to slash Takeshi across the chest, gave the young man a powerful bite to the neck, before grabbing the dying Takeshi on the head and performs a powerful and skull-shattering knee-jerk. The Yummy's comerades then releases their grip on Takeshi, as the older Matsuyama dropped to the ground, motionless and heavily bleeding.

"One down," the Anglerfish Yummies said in unison, before turning over to Ankh and Asuka, "Two to go!"

Ankh releases himself from Asuka's grip, ready to launch an attack as he configures his hand into a fist yet again, but Asuka quickly shoves Ankh aside.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ankh asked, seeing his chance to fight the Yummies thwarted yet again.

"A Matsuyama never lets a Matsuyama die in vain," Asuka recites the Matsuyama Code that his grandfather had taught him since he was just a little boy.

Ankh unclenches his fist, touched by what Asuka said. The young man is risking his life to avenge his dying brother, so that if his brother die, he wouldn't die in vain, he would die as a corageous man, a man fighting for the sake of others. As Ankh saw Asuka walking towards the advancing Yummies, he quickly swoops down and grabs Asuka's right leg, shouting, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Before you can avenge your brother...why don't I give you some equipment first? You know, so you won't end up like your brother," Ankh said. Suddenly, a flash of light appears from Ankh's underside and a stone box dropped through his skin. The stone box has three slots, similar to the slots found in most vending machines. Ankh quickly swooped down and grabbed the box, before giving it to Asuka.

"Isn't that..." the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy gasped.

"Yes, it is what you're thinking. Now, Asuka, place that box on your waist," Ankh instructed.

Asuka followed Ankh's instruction and suddenly the stone box shatters, revealing a blue and black metal box with three slots in it, before a strap appears from the left side of the box, securing the box around Asuka's waist, creating a belt. A round disk, rimmed with gold, complete with a handle on one of the edge of the disk, suddenly appeared out of thin air, as it places itself on the right side of the belt, the handle hinges itself with a hanger located on the right side of the belt.

"How can a belt help me avenge my brother?" Asuka asked.

"Just in a minute, you impatient boy! Do you still have my Core Medal? That red coin with the picture of a hawk on it?" Ankh asked.

"Right here," Asuka said as he takes out the coin from his jeans pocket.

"That's good, but you need two more," Ankh said as he flicked his wrist, revealing two more colored coins. The coins, like the red coin that Asuka had found earlier, also have a golden outline, only this time one coin has a yellow picture of a tiger on it, and the other one having a green picture of a grasshopper on it. Ankh then places the coins on Asuka's hand.

"Okay, you just gave me three coins. How the hell can these be used to fight some brutal walking fishes?" Asuka asked again, impatiently.

"Just insert those Medals on the slot of your belt. The red Medal goes on the right, the yellow Medal goes in the middle, and the green Medal in the left. Hurry!" Ankh instructed.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy asked, his green-baited and yellow-baited comerades began to back up in fear.

Asuka confidently inserted the Medals into the slots on the belt, his goal to avenge his brother is getting closer to reality as each Medal was inserted into it's respective slot. After Asuka inserts the green Grasshopper Medal into the left slot, the belt clicked and the buckle tilted into a slant.

"Now what's next?" Asuka asked.

"Use the disk-like object on your right side and **SWIPE** the front part of the disk on your belt buckle! After that, you can finally avenge your brother!" Ankh ordered, "It's called the O-Scanner, and it will unlock the power that the belt contains!"

Asuka grabbed the O-Scanner from the right side of his belt and swipes it across his belt buckle. The belt produces three chiming noise as the scanner went across the three slots, three circles of red, yellow, and green was produced at the same time.

"Don't forget to say **HENSHIN**!" Ankh gave out his final instruction.

Asuka nodded and looked at the three Anglerfish Yummies, vengance and confidence flaring up inside his eyes. "**HENSHIN**!" Asuka shouted as he places the O-Scanner on his chest.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

Colored medals began to burst out and circle around Asuka, before creating huge projections of the three Core Medals inside the belt, aligning vertically with the red hawk on the top, the yellow tiger on the middle, and the green grasshopper on the bottom. The projections slammed together, creating a new Medal which slams itself into Asuka.

Asuka was instantly covered from head to toe in a black bodysuit and armor, with a large circle, complete with the three designs, in the middle. The yellow tiger occupies the most space on the circle, forcing the red hawk and the green grasshopper to be squeezed on the top (the red hawk) and the bottom (the green grasshopper). The result is a sandwich with the red hawk and the green grasshopper as the bread, and the yellow tiger as the filling. Segmented green armor, resembling grasshopper legs, adorns Asuka's legs. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally, the hawk image left a red line leading up to Asuka's face, which is now covered in a helmet that had large green eyes and a flying red hawk as the faceplate.

"That, my friend, is OOO, or Ozu as it was pronounced. Go ahead, give it a try, you'll like the sensation of power it gives," Ankh spoke.

OOO immediately rushes towards the three Anglerfish Yummies, and easily overpowers them. The red-baited Anglerfish Yummy tries his claws, but OOO easily counters them with his yellow gauntlets, before giving the Anglerfish Yummy a hard uppercut to the jaw. OOO then grabbed the green-baited Anglerfish Yummy and gave out a flurry of knee-jerks aimed at the fiend's abdomen, causing the Yummy to growl in pain. Amazed at his new capability to cause pain to the seemingly invincible Yummies, OOO proceeds to punch the yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummy right on the stomach, before throwing the Yummy over his shoulder. The Anglerfish Yummies started to slowly retreat towards the park's exit, and approaching their egg sac at Shibuya Station, after being endlessly attacked by OOO. The red-baited Anglerfish Yummy growled in anger and jumped to the air, only for OOO's tiger emblem to flash, enabling the tiger claws hidden inside his gauntlet to be folded out. The armored warrior launches a powerful punch towards the lunging Yummy, stabbing it right at the fiend's chest. Silver coins began to fell out from the wound as OOO retracted his claws yet again, but the wound was quickly sealed.

OOO backed up, as the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy allowed his comerades to attack, giving him time to recover. As the green-baited and yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummies charge for the offensive, OOO's grasshopper emblem began to glow, enabling OOO to jump into the air and unleashes a powerful jumping roundhouse kick, smashing the skulls of the green-baited and yellow-baited Anglerfish Yummies, causing them to explode into a shower of silver coins which rains the asphalt.

"Nice!" Ankh cheered from the sidelines, as he gathered the coins lying on the asphalt.

"You're next," OOO said, pointing towards the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy.

The red-baited Anglerfish Yummy, apparently enraged because OOO had killed his partners, jumped to the air yet again and started to spin, with his claws extended, effectively turning himself into a tornado of metallic claws. OOO couldn't counter this attack and was violently hit by the tornado, the metallic claws clashing against his armor, causing sparks to appear. At the same time, the yellow part of OOO's armor began to lose color.

"Ah, crap, it seems that I need some reinforcements," OOO mumbled to himself right before the tornado slams him to the ground, coincidentally just right next to Ankh.

"Hey, talking arm, don't just stand there, do something about this!" OOO said, pointing to the fading yellow part of his armor.

"Don't worry, impatient boy!" Ankh said, flicking his wrist yet again, revealing a coin with a light green picture of a praying mantis on it, "Switch this Medal with the Tora Medal. That should give you some more offensive power."

"Thanks," OOO said as he recieves the Medal from Ankh, before pushing his belt buckle, turning the buckle horizontal yet again. OOO takes out the Tora Medal and inserts the Kamakiri Medal and after that the belt re-aligns itself again. OOO grabs his O-Scanner and scans it across his buckle.

"**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**"

The hologram projections of the Core Medals appeared in front of OOO yet again, but this time, in a haze of green, the yellow tiger was replaced by a green praying mantis. The red hawk, green praying mantis, and green grasshopper images slams together, before slamming itself on OOO's chest. The same haze of green appears again, and the yellow section of OOO's armor was replaced with green, the claws were now replaced with long blades. The gauntlets are now green with black stripes. As OOO raises his arms, the blades slid from the gauntlets into his hands, held in a reverse grip.

"You will pay for what you did to my partners!" the red-baited Anglerfish Yummy shouted in anger.

"And you will pay for what you did to my brother!" OOO yelled back, charging towards the Yummy.

OOO slashes the Yummy with the blades, called the Kamakiri Swords, resulting in coins showering from the wound. The armored warrior continues to slash the Yummy, resulting in more coins being sprouted from the wounds. The Anglerfish Yummy tried to retreat, but OOO wouldn't let it, as he continues to slash and stab the Yummy as they enter Shibuya Station. OOO gave a hard kick to the Anglerfish Yummy, right on the stomach, which forces the fiend to slam into the Hachiko statue.

As the Yummy tries to regain his footing, the green praying mantis image on OOO's chest began to glow, charging green energy to the Kamakiri Swords. "Your punishment is here! **KAMAKIRI SLASH!**" OOO shouted as he swings the energized blades towards the Anglerfish Yummy, slashing the fiend in an X pattern. The slash literally cuts through the Yummy like butter, and in an instant, a green X could be seen on the Anglerfish Yummy's chest. The Anglerfish Yummy roared in pain before exploding, the explosion was so strong it caused a scorched X to appear on the pedestal of the Hachiko statue. Thankfully the explosion wasn't strong enough to damage the legendary statue. Silver coins, bursting out from the burning remains of the Anglerfish Yummy, began to shower the entire area, including OOO.

OOO was about to catch his breath when suddenly he noticed Airi and the rapidly growing egg sac. Seeing OOO just standing in front of Airi and the egg sac, Ankh quickly rushed over to OOO, saying, "Why are you just standing? The egg sac is where those Anglerfish Yummies came from! Destroy it!"

"But how about the girl?" OOO points to Airi, who is continuously texting without any signs of fatigue.

Ankh hover towards the girl, only to find the girl's face to be emotionless as she furiously presses the button on the clearly exhausted mobile phone.

"Those Yummies must have used her as their host," Ankh concluded, flicking his wrist and taking out the Tora Medal, "Change back to your TaToBa Combo."

OOO nodded and takes the Tora Medal from Ankh. He then takes out the Kamakiri Medal and replaces it with the Tora Medal and swipes the O-Scanner again.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

The hologram projections appears again, this time with the green praying mantis image being replaced with the yellow tiger image. The projections merged together and slammed itself on OOO, reverting him back to his default TaToBa Combo.

"Now what?" OOO asked.

"If you swipe your O-Scanner over your belt buckle for the second time, you can use the power of your Core Medals as a singular attack!" Ankh instructed.

"Okay, floating arm, but how about the girl?" OOO asked.

"I'll take care of that," Ankh said, hovering towards Airi.

OOO takes out his O-Scanner and swipes it across his belt buckle. Yet another three chiming noises is heard.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

OOO began to crouch, as power began to surge to his legs, at the same time his Core Medals began to flash in their slots. An image of grasshopper legs starts to reveal itself on OOO's legs. "HAH!" OOO shouted as he leaped into the air, a trail of green energy is seen leaving his legs. Three rings, one red, one yellow, and the last one green, began to form in front of OOO as he reached the peak of his jump. OOO then prepares his drop kick pose as he descended through the rings. As OOO passes the red ring, his legs are leaving a trail of red energy that resembles a hawk's wings. Then as OOO passes the yellow ring, his legs left trails of yellow energy that formed a tiger's head. Finally OOO passes through the green ring, his legs leaving trails of energy resembling a grasshopper's legs. OOO then accelerated down, his legs are now poised for the kill as he rapidly approaches the egg sac.

"**TATOBA KICK!**" OOO exclaims as his legs smashes the egg sac with high speeds, just as the egg sac was about to spawn yet another Anglerfish Yummy. At the same time, Ankh shoves Airi to the ground just as OOO impacted with the egg sac, creating a huge explosion that was enough to force both Ankh and Airi out into the streets. Strangely enough, the explosion didn't result in a fire, instead a huge splash of water bursts out from the egg sac, along with the silver coins, which rains down the area.

OOO walked out from the scene, approaching a dazed and confused Airi. "Where am I?" Airi asked, before a shot of pain races through her fingers, "What's wrong with my fingers?"

"You probably texted too much," OOO said as he picked up Airi's phone, "Now, go home and take some rest, don't forget to consult a doctor about those fingers."

"Thanks," Airi said, before walking away.

"Is it me or she doesn't remember her ordeal?" OOO asked Ankh as Airi vanishes after she goes around the corner.

"People who became the host of a Yummy usually didn't remember their experience as a Yummy host," Ankh explains, "By the way, let's check up on your brother."

OOO nodded and the two of them rushes back into the park.

**Kougami Foundation HQ, 10.10am**

Kougami was decorating yet another birthday cake, this time it was a strawberry cake with cherries on top. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Kougami smiled as he finishes his decoration on the cake. The man then backs away from the cake, admiring his creation, as he had finished writing "Happy Birthday OOO!" along the sides of the cake, using vanilla icing.

"Happy birthday, OOO," Kougami said, smiling.

**Shibuya Park, 10.15am**

OOO detached his belt buckle, reverting back into Asuka as Ankh hovers around the dying Takeshi.

"Don't worry Oni-san, you've been avenged," Asuka said, "Hey, floating arm, I'll go find a pay phone to call up an ambulance, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, do your business, but don't bother to call an ambulance," Ankh said.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

Ankh responded by hovering around Takeshi as his "body" began to glow, before phasing through Takeshi. The glow from Ankh's "body" began to spread across Takeshi, as Ankh lifted himself and the dying young man up, a jolt of life appearing as Takeshi's feet touched the ground. At the same time, the bruises and cuts on Takeshi's body was instantly healed. Suddenly Takeshi's messy black hair spiked up into a set of spiky, dull blonde hair, which configures itself into sizable spikes at the front, leaving the sides shorter than usual. Takeshi's right arm is now covered in a strange red gauntlet, which is actually Ankh's arm.

"Wow," Asuka gasped, amazed at Ankh reviving his brother.

"Actually he wouldn't survive that attack. But with me inside of him, he'll do just fine," the possessed Takeshi said, "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ankh, one of the beings known as the Greeed." The possessed Takeshi gracefully bowed in front of Asuka.

"Greeed?" Asuka asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, at the park's entrance, a black motorcycle pulled up to the scene. Shintaro Goto, the man riding the motorcycle, looked at Asuka and Ankh, holding a red can.

"So, is that the new host of OOO?" Shintaro asked himself, before looking at the bunch of silver coins scattered on the ground.

"Taka Candroid, time to do me proud," Shintaro said, pulling the tab on top of the red can. The can transforms itself into a small robotic hawk. Suddenly, Shintaro's backpack began to shake as several robotic hawks bursts out from the already opened backpack, joining it's comerade as the robotic hawks collected the silver coins with their beaks.

**Kougami Foundation HQ, 10.20am**

"So, OOO has awakened?" a man with a puppet in his hand asked, his eyesight pinned at the puppet.

"Yes, Maki-san," Kougami said, "He has just awakened this morning and defeated three creations of the Greeed, the Yummies to be exact."

"That's good," Kiyoto Maki, the man with the puppet, said, smiling.

"This means that **Project Ksatria** can be resumed," Kougami said.

"Yes, that project has been abandoned since Kamen Rider Accel came to the scene during the Dopant attack on Futo," Maki said, "But with the Greeeds and the Yummies wrecking havoc, the project can be resumed."

"Alright, start working on Project Ksatria now," Kougami ordered.

"By the way," Maki spoke as he stepped away from Kougami's office, "Who is the one that is going to use Project Ksatria?"

"It's either Shintaro-kun or that new operative from Indonesia," Kougami said.

"That army medic? Can she endure Project Ksatria?" Maki asked.

"Just work on the project, okay?" Kougami said.

"Alright, then," Maki responded, walking away from Kougami's office.

Kougami folded his arms and rested back in his armchair, before facing the window that looked over the Tokyo skyline.

"This is going to be exciting," Kougami said to himself.

**Super Hero Time!**

(_The scene shows Asuka and Ankh, using Takeshi's possessed body, sitting in the middle of an abandoned hangar, with a crowd watching. A Sony Bravia flatscreen TV could be seen in the middle of the hangar, just between Asuka and Ankh. The 2002 Top Gear Cover Version of the Allman Brothers Band's Jessica is heard on the background_)

Ankh: "So, that's the first episode of OOO: Rebirth!"

Asuka: "Hope you guys liked it!"

(_The crowd applausing_)

Ankh: "Hey-hey! Hold on! Before you can admire the first episode of this fanfic, let me tell you a brief history about this fanfic! Did you know, two days before this fanfic is created, the creator of this fanfic, Max Power, had no idea at all about Kamen Rider OOO?"

(_The audience gasped_)

Asuka: "That's true! Max Power, at that time, was in a writer's block while creating the first chapter of yet another Kamen Rider fanfic, Kamen Rider Beetle, an adaptation of Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Ankh: "While surfing online for inspiration, Max Power stumbles upon a Kamen Rider OOO fanfic, entitled _OOO: Medals of Ikki Tousen_, made by the collaboration of Ten-Faced Paladin and KR Chrome."

Asuka: "After reading that fanfic, Max Power decided, if a busty girl can transform into Kamen Rider OOO, surely a backpacker from Nagasaki can!"

Ankh: "So, in the 14th of March, 2011, Max Power decided to gave Kamen Rider Beetle a brief hiatus, and started to work on OOO: Rebirth."

Asuka: "And, at precisely 4.50am on the 16th of March, 2011, Max Power had finished the first episode of OOO:Rebirth. It took two days, 22 pages in Microsoft Word, and around 8.780 words."

Ankh: "So, that's the history of OOO: Rebirth. Kudos for Ten-Faced Paladin and KR Chrome for jolting Max Power's writing inspiration back to life!"

(_the audience applauds_)

Ankh: "And, you guys are going to love it, is how Asuka Matsuyama and Takeshi Matsuyama was born!"

Asuka: "Originally, he wanted me and my brother as homeless men that accidentally found Ankh's Core Medal! How could he!"

(_audience gasping_)

Ankh: "But, due to moral ethics, Asuka and Takeshi's homeless status were removed and replaced with budget backpackers. That explains why they are sleeping on the streets! They have no cash for a night in a hotel!"

Asuka: "And that's how I and Oni-san was born!"

Ankh: "And finally, we're going to give a brief explanation about the things to come. These are not spoilers, but you should expect this to happen."

Asuka: "Alright. A. Ankh and I will live in a restaurant. B. A nymphomaniac is going to become a host for a really dangerous Yummy. And C...this is the disappointing one...Kamen Rider Birth will not appear in this fanfic."

(_the audience gasped_)

Ankh: "But don't worry, we'll announce it's replacement...sometime later! And on that bombshell, it time to end this episode. Good night!"

(_The 2002 Top Gear Cover Version of the Allman Brothers Band's Jessica plays again as the lights on the set were dimmed_)


End file.
